


Happy Accident

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Humor, Kara is Eternal, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After a freak accident in her lab sends Lena Luthor into the far future, she finds out somethings never change. Kara being one of them.Yes, the title is a direct reference to Bob Ross. :)





	Happy Accident

The first thing Lena noticed when her eyes could see again, was the ruins of her lab. “Oh, wonderful. Finally get a chance to do science again, and I blow my lab up.” 

The second thing she noticed was a distinct lack of people running in and helping her. She frowned. She walked over to the door to her lab and opened it. She stumbled out into a desert. “Oh, good I invented teleportation without expensive technology.” 

She looked around and frowned. “I can only hope there are people around. I'll have to wait until night to move. It's too damn hot during the day.” 

She walked back inside her lab and groaned. “If only I brought my cell phone with me. Could have called Kara to come pick me up. Heck of a way to tell her I know she's Supergirl, but she won't mind. Ms. Flew here on a bus.” Lena then chuckled.

She waited patiently for the sky to darken and for nighttime to fall. She knew she'd need water and food eventually, but she also knew she could find both even here. Even a desert had life. 

She stepped out of the lab and looked up in the sky for the familiar constellations. She broke out in goosebumps when she realized nothing in the sky looked like back home. For a moment, she thought she had traveled to another planet, but then she spotted the moon, which looked the same for the most part, if a bit smaller. She knew exactly why it seemed farther away.

“OH, no. Oh no no no. Please no.” Lena gasped. From the looks of the stars and their positions, and the distance of the moon, it had been at least 20 million years since she had entered her lab to perform the experiment.

“KARA! I know you're Supergirl! Please save me!” Lena shouted almost in a panic.

A moment later, a calming voice spoke. “Lena.” 

Lena turned and saw Kara, almost unchanged. Her face had barely aged a day.   
Lena sighed with relief and hugged Kara. 

“Oh, Kara. I am so glad you're here.” Lena spoke.  
“You shouldn't be here, though.” Kara spoke and frowned.

Lena chuckled. “Believe me, I didn't want to be 20 million years in the future.”   
“35 million but who's counting.” Kara grinned.

“Okay fair enough, but the point remains, I was working in my lab when I broke linear time somehow and ended up this far in the future.” Lena spoke.

“Probably not a good thing to break linear time.” Kara grinned.

“No, it most certainly is not.” Lena groaned. “Good gravy. I'm glad you managed to hear me. I wasn't sure you were on Earth.” 

Kara chuckled. “Lena, I wasn't even in the local Galactic Super-Cluster.” 

“Uh, you can't hear things in space.” Lena blinked.  
“Lena, I was 75 million light-years away from Earth and I heard your voice and got back here in 2 picoseconds, literally two trillionths of a second. I think I'm a bit beyond the petty concerns of hearing in a normal human manner.” Kara smirked.

“Okay. That's a good point.” Lena chuckled. “That's a hell of a distance to cover that fast!”   
“Indeed!” Kara grinned.  
“So, how about taking me back to my time and my people?” Lena grinned.

“Not a problem, Lena!” Kara spoke.

&^&

Lena stumbled slightly as she landed on the roof of L-Corp. The Kara she had met 35 million years in the future had brought her back, and had vanished almost as quick as she arrived.   
“Bye, Future Kara.” Lena spoke.  
A voice in her head spoke back. “See you around, Lena.” 

Lena's eyes widened and then she shivered. “Okay, Kryptonians gain Telepathy eventually. Good to know.”

She wandered down from the roof to her office and sat down at her desk. A short time later, Kara, her Kara, she thought, from her time, walked in and smiled. “Lena!” 

“Hello, Kara. Boy have I had one heck of a strange day.” Lena grinned.  
“Oh? What happened?” Kara asked.

“Well, for starters, I did an experiment in the lab, and somehow it blew up in my face and sent me 35 million years into the future.” Lena chuckled.

Kara blinked. “Are you sure it didn't just make you hallucinate?”   
“No, I had some experience with Psychotropics before, Kara. I know what a hallucination feels like.” Lena grinned.

Kara's eyes widened. “Lena! I mean, the only drug I've had experience with is Cocaine....”   
Lena laughed. “Sorry, but I can't see you doing Cocaine.” 

“No! I mean, It's complicated, but I wasn't the one who did it!” Kara groaned.

“Relax, I know it wouldn't do anything to you, Supergirl.” Lena smirked.

“I'm not Supergirl...” Kara spoke.  
“Sure, dear, and I totally didn't talk to a 35 million year old Supergirl just about 10 minutes ago.” Lena grinned.

“I mean, I'm not 35 million years old...” Kara smirked.

“Not yet, Kara, but we both know you're Supergirl, so stop pretending, Ms. Flew here on a bus.” Lena grinned.

Kara blushed. “Okay, that was me being terrible at lying.”   
“So, I should totally abuse that by asking you if I look fat in this dress?” Lena grinned.

“Oh, look at the time...” Kara spoke. 

Lena laughed. “Seriously though, I can't believe I just got sucked 35 million years into the future.” 

“I blame aliens.” Kara grinned.  
Lena snickered. “Okay, that's a good point. So, you don't seem thrown off by living for 35 million years.” 

Kara nodded. “I'm never going to die of old age. It's something Alex doesn't like me talking about.”   
Lena grinned. “I think growing up with Supergirl in your family would explain a lot of things with Alex.” 

“I don't understand.” Kara frowned.

Lena shook her head while laughing. “Sorry, I was poking fun about something serious you didn't understand because you're still naïve, despite being a super-genius.” 

“Poking fun of me being naive? That's a paddling.” Kara grinned.  
“Oh my, Kara.” Lena groaned and fanned herself in an exaggerated manner.

Kara laughed. “Okay, that was well played.”   
“I mean, I wouldn't say no to a bit of friendly spanking.” Lena grinned.  
Kara blushed. “Wait...I mean...” 

“Oh, Kara, I love teasing you.” Lena grinned.   
“That was pretty bad.” Kara groaned.

“So, all things considered, being rescued by your future self, I have to ask, Kara. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” Lena smiled.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Kara blinked.  
“Yes.” Lena grinned. “So, do you want to date a billionaire?”   
“Beats Who Wants to Be A Millionaire.” Kara grinned.

“Oh, Kara.” Lena laughed.  
“I'd be honored to go out on a date with you.” Kara smiled.

“Hopefully our date does not get distracted by some other accidental time travel.” Lena grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Lena would totally figure something is up from the location of the stars being different and the moon being a tiny bit more distant. I mean 35 million years will be noticeable, but it won't be like 1 billion years. :)
> 
> And we both know 35 million years is far more than enough to make Kara travel that distance that fast. Power never decays for a Kryptonian, only grows.


End file.
